clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Teams
Teams are rival groups of penguins in Hockey, Snowball fights, Soccer and other sports. There are a lot of teams, but the most important are the Blue Team and the Red Team. Almost every new sport costume in the Sport Shop has always come in the colors red and blue for the two teams. Red and Blue had a massive showdown at the 2008 Penguin Games. The Green Team was confirmed on August 27, 2009, though not many penguins are supporters of this team because it's was still fairly new at the time. Clothing *'Face paints' During the Sports party, red and blue face paint was given out that while wearing it, penguins could hold up a sign saying GO RED or GO BLUE depending on the colors. The paints returned during the Penguin Games. *'Hockey' Every since the Clothing catalog released the Hockey Jerseys, the red and blue teams have been holding hockey games at the Ice Rink. The costume consists of either a red or blue hockey jersey, a hockey stick, the ice skates (given out at the sports party), and a hockey helmet. After the Penguin Games, the Ice Rink was replaced by the Soccer Pitch and hockey activity lessened. However, in the Christmas Party 2008, the rink returned and penguins started using it again until the soccer pitch struck back. *'Cheerleaders' Red or blue team cheerleader penguins cheer on their teams during sporting events. They wear a red or blue cheerleader dress with red or blue pom-poms. Some cheerleaders wear wigs along with their outfit. Currently, the cheerleader dresses are at the Sport Shop, but although the pom-poms are not in the catalog at the time, they did make an appearance during the play Team Blue's Rally Debut at The Stage. In the sequel too Team Blue's Rally Debut, male cheer-leading outfits were released. On August 27, 2009, the Sport Shop started selling Green chearleader uniforms. *'Football' Although there are no football fields on the island yet, red and blue football uniforms were released in the Sports catalog in November 2007. These uniforms include the red or blue football jersey, a red or blue football helmet, and the new football item. There are also orange helmets. On August 27, 2009, the Sport Shop started selling Green football uniforms. *'Baseball' Red, blue, and green (hidden item) baseball uniforms are available at the Sport Shop, as well as baseball gloves and red, green, and blue baseball hats. Although there are no baseball diamonds in Club Penguin, members can construct them in their igloos. There are no baseball bat clothing items, but there are furniture baseball bats. There are also yellow and pink hats in the Gift Shop, as well as purple and brown hats in the Treasure Book. *'Soccer' Red and Blue soccer penguin clothing came out in Spring 2008, in June 2009 they returned. Most soccer games take place at the Soccer Pitch, but some members build soccer fields in their igloos. Soccer cleats and a soccer ball items were released in the summer of 2008 and when just wearing the soccer ball(it still works if your wearing a soccer jersey and cleats) and dancing, the penguin would kick the soccer ball from each foot back and forth. *'Basketball' Red and blue basketball jerseys came out during the summer of 2008 along side a basketball item. Member penguins can construct basketball courts in their igloo. The only basketball court in Club Penguin is the one that appears during the Team Blue's Rally Debut play and its sequel, Team Blue's Big Rally 2. *'Track' In August 2008, red and blue track uniforms appeared in the Snow and Sports Catalog. Penguins could purchase track course pieces and build a course in their igloo. Track became a big event during the Penguin Games. *'Dodge ball' Dodge ball is a game that could be played in The Stage during Team Blue's Big Rally 2, where snowballs become dodge balls. Outside of The Stage dodge ball is played with plain snowballs. Although many penguin do not wear it while playing it, the official dodge ball costume is either the red or blue track jacket. *'Referees' Although not a sport, some penguins dress up as refs during certain sports games (mainly hockey). The costume came out in the sports catalog for November 2007 and later returned for the play, Team Blue 2. If you wave with this on, your penguin will hold up a sign saying GOAL on it in capital letters. Often penguin will put on either the red or silver whistles on too, but when doing this they blow the whistle when they wave instead of holding up the sign. *'Tennis' To be a tennis player, a penguin must wear a tennis racket and either the new orange or pink tennis sports jersey. Badminton/Tennis nets can also be bought for 700 coins from the sports catalog, as well as nets and a court for igloos. Oddly, this sport doesn't feature red and blue colors. *'Swimming' During the Penguin Games, swimming contests were held in the underground pool. Swimmers often wear some sort of bathing suit and sometimes swim goggles. *'Ice Skating' Ice Skates were first released at the 2006 Sports Party. New Ice Skates were later released in the Sports Catalog in November 2008, as well as a skating dress. *'Rock Climbing' In 2009, a hidden Rock Climber suit has released alongside an igloo rock climbing wall. Now both items are no longer hidden. The suit only comes in one color. Trivia *You will receive a blue Name 00 Honorary Member Blue Team pennant if you find a replacement target for the two penguins at the Dock in Mission 7. *There's a play at The Stage called Team Blue's Rally Debut, about Tate the pirate ship, Zeus the moose and Peppy the parrot. *In August 2006 there was a big hockey game between the Red Team and the Blue Team in the Ice Rink. *In Team Blue 2 (also at the stage), the blue teams mascot Zeus the moose met the Red teams Mascot Jupiter, who was also a moose in a big dodge-ball game. *In the stage play Teams Blue 2, it is stated that lasts years mascot for the red team was an alien named Antenna. *In the Club Penguin DS game, one of the bonus challenges is to win back a snowboarding trophy from the Blue Team for a sick snowboarder from the Red team. * Team rivalry can get fierce; this often leads to bans. *Besides red and blue, there are other color team equipment, such as the green baseball unifrom and the orange football helmet. *Many people have begun to take up being Green Team members, as this color is usually the one used for secret uniform items. *In the Club Penguin Times Issue #196, Aunt Arctic mentions that the teams even have a "Battle of the Bands", refering to Rock Band 2's Battle of the Bands feature. *The Green Team was confirmed on August 27, 2009. *There isn't a green face paint in Club Penguin, but it will probably be available in the future. Gallery of Teams Image:Blue_team.JPG|The Blue Team pennant. Image:RedTeam00.PNG|A fake Red Team pennant made by a member of this wiki. Image:Sports Party 2.jpg|The Sports Party. Image:Sports Party.jpg|The big hockey game between the Blue Team and the Red Team. Image:Stage_team_blue_vs_team_red.png|The stage during the Team Red vs Team Blue play Image:Ywzak2BluTeamGuy1.PNG|A member of the blue team Image:Team2.PNG|A member of the red team Category:Misc. Category:Blue Team Category:Red Team Category:Types of Penguins Category:Club Penguin Category:Green Team